


Songs of Solace

by Trismegistus (Lebateleur)



Category: The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison
Genre: Drabble, International Fanworks Day 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6025911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lebateleur/pseuds/Trismegistus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the days following Dach'osmer Tethimar's treachery, Cala Athmaza and His Serenity turn to popular music for comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Songs of Solace

Cala had taken to humming to himself in the days after the traitor Tethimar’s attack, a nervous tic of which Beshelar did not approve. Still, he could hardly admonish Cala while His Serenity continued to indulge him.

The same tune spilled from a tavern one night as Beshelar made his way home; he frowned and stopped to listen. Its lyrics sang of the brave First Nohecharis who’d thrown himself in front of His Serenity’s assassin, heedless of his own safety. Beshelar’s ears reddened, but whether this was because he disapproved of exaggeration or for some other reason, we cannot say.


End file.
